


Her Morning Elegance

by zoro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoro/pseuds/zoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent crush on the young Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Morning Elegance

The sun had only just risen over Air Temple Island a few hours ago, but one would never know that by the way one of the residents were behaving. His petite frame was bursting with energy as he fought with the clothing his mother had set out for him that morning. The youngest Airbend nearly tripped over his pants as he hurried to slip into them, and the first attempt to toss on his shirt ended with it simultaneously backwards and inside out. At this moment, Meelo was putting the Energizer Bunny to shame.

It wasn't an usual sight to see the young Airbender bouncing early in the morning. He seemed to possess more of his grandfather's spirit than Korra had. He was always optimistic and clearly loved the fact that he was an Airbender. Yet still, something was different about today. He wasn't just energetic for the sake of being so, he was excited about something, but his mother couldn't find the energy to decipher what it could have been, so he just skipped and jumped around and kept his excitement to himself. Meelo was anticipating his first training lesson with his new classmate.

It was boring when it was only his sisters and him, but now there was Korra. Someone who made him feel something that he did not understand or know about just yet. The term for it was Puppy love.

It was something that Korra hadn't even began to pick up on. She had not been able to see him too much due to living in the Southern Water Tribe her entire life, and although the family had a flying bison, their responsibilities stayed in Republic City. Perhaps Meelo was simply the victim of the inherited trait of being attracted to powerful women. His grandfather had one of the last, determined Waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe to love. His father Tenzin even had his mother, who although lacked bending abilities, showed that she made up for it through her compassion and sharp tongue. Meelo had his young heart set on grabbing the Avatar's affections, and today would be the first of many attempts of trying to do so.

Nearby, the young Avatar was not sharing the energy her (much) younger classmate had. Her hair was wildly covering her head. She glared at the sun peeking into her window with squinting, blue eyes. If she was waking up to practice Earthbending or Firebending she would have been more excited, but no, it had to be Airbending. It didn't take Korra as long to get dressed as it did Meelo, but the both of them had exited the temple next to each other. Korra cursed the Spirits under her breath. There was no reason she should arrive to training earlier than Jinora and Tenzin. She drifted for a moment, considering those few extra minutes in her bed that she could have enjoyed. Suddenly she felt a strong wind blow against her leg, and looking over at it, she saw Meelo grinning widely.

It was enough to bring Korra back to reality, and she was glad she had his energy to feed off of, but he was acting so bizarre that she could not help but laugh. Meelo was someone that you could not imagine even if you had the most creative mind.

“How do you manage to find all this energy in the morning?” she questioned, her voice still somewhat groggy.

Meelo responded with a quick shrug. “I don't know,” he admitted, blushing some. He enjoyed how Korra found him funny, and her eyes showed that she was genuinely interested in him being there. He secretly wished that his father and sisters would never show up, that way he could show Korra just how funny and awesome he was instead of be outshine by Jinora's mind and Ikki's wild stories.

“If you don't learn how to Airbend, I can Airbend for you,” Meelo quickly suggested, “I'm better than my sister already.”

“I'm sure you are, but it doesn't quite work like that,” Korra laughed.

“But I can.”

“I'll keep that in mind for when I get into some trouble, then. You can be the hero instead.” The Avatar flashed a smile and at that moment, Meelo had made up his mind. He would win over the Avatar's affections through the one thing he knew best.

He was going to Airbend his way into her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving from LJ to AO3, enjoy~


End file.
